


The Amethyst Wolf

by SleepyDove



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Moving, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyDove/pseuds/SleepyDove
Summary: Owen is a rouge Amethyst wolf. He lives without his parents, and goes to a rundown and underrated school. He calls himself 18, but is really 14.One day the authorities come and take him. What will happen now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally created on Wattpad, so of you want to read the whole thing, go there! :)

There are many different types of wolves, such as the regular brown, black, and other bland wolves. Then there are special wolves, like water, or blue; snow, or white; and many other styles.

I, for one, know that my wolf type is amethyst, with purple hair and eyes that change color with my mood. They change for each emotion, in fact. But that's boring shtuff. Note that I really meant shtuff. You'll figure out the abbreviations, at some point.

Anyway, I have moved from pack-to-pack and from school-to-school. Nobody ever wants me. Who would like a purple- and white-haired boy, who has an eyepatch, rarely speaks, and has made-to-order special colored contacts?

Too much disturbance for me. Too much trouble.

So, I've been going rogue, without parents, and living in a cheap apartment. But everything is fine. I say I’m just under eighteen years old, when in reality I'm only fourteen.

Living alone is okay, but not perfect. For example one of my contacts got destroyed somehow, so I found an eyepatch to cover up my weird eye. It makes me look like a pirate, but I don't want anyone to freak out about my eyes changing colors all the time.

I guess I can tell whether or not people are werewolves and hide my own scent, along with other stuff. But I have a problem of becoming crystallized, whenever my emotions get too strong.

I actually found an underrated school that will let me in without having a guardian, so I've gone there for the past two years. I figured out everyone who’s a wolf and who’s a human.

Pretty cliché to have all the snobby jocks as wolves, right? Oh well. I'm used to them.

"Hey halfy, c'mere. Watch out, Pirate! What strange hair. I bet he dyed it for attention!” I can still hear all their cocky remarks.

People around here seem so cocky, and they use terrible, mocking voices. I don't fret over those types. The teachers know me as Alexander, but that's it.

To be honest, I don't know my name. When I first started eighth grade, I stared at the line for my name on a piece of paper, panicking about what my name should be. I just scribbled down Alexander.

There's also Gabriel, an alpha wolf, better known as Gabe at school and called Gabriella by his soccer mates. Yeah, he plays soccer and let me tell you, he's an excellent goalkeeper. I actually went to a couple of his home games.

Back to the point. So one day I'm sitting in algebra, behind Mason, who’s Gabe’s best friend and yet another wolf. Gabe sat to the left and one seat ahead of Mason.

He looked back at Mason, stealing occasional side glances at me. Probably plotting my demise. It’s weird, because Mason and Gabe are known as the class gay couple, but it's obviously not true. Whenever they do something kinda gay, they laugh it off and get on with their work.

Gabe gave a lopsided smile when I shot a look at him. What? He can look so dorky and yet so cool at the same time.

“Alright class, work in groups of three, any partners, and no you can't work alone." Those two immediately paired up with each other.

"Hey Alexander, you wanna be our third?" I sighed and nodded. But why would they even want to include me?

I shuffled my desk over to their already paired-up ones.

"Looks like these questions are pretty hard,” Gabe said.

Mason looked over at Gabe. “Yeah, and I still don't understand this stuff,” Mason pouted.

I wondered, is there a chance that they’re mates? Everybody here is eighteen already—except for me; though I say I am. Even though they should know already, shouldn't they? 

I started scribbling the answers to myself and softly mumbling the problems as I read them. I’m always mumbling to myself. I don't mind though.

At once point they stopped talking with each other, so I looked up. They were both staring at me and whispering. Frustrating.I didn’t have any reason to get mad or annoyed, though.

I went back to working on the problems. Soon they started talking again and working, too. 

Finally.

I ended up finishing early, like always, and wondered where they're at on it. I glanced over as they were finishing their last question. Gabe looked up and asked if they could check their answers with mine.

"Okay?" (Even though I said that, there was uncertainty. It should be normal to check papers.) 

He grabbed the paper and put it between theirs. I wonder if they're from the same pack.

He raised his eyebrows and double-checked the hardest question on both of our papers. 

"We got different answers on this one.”

I looked over and pointed to question 15. 

"This one?" He nodded. I took his paper and looked over his work. Obviously, I immediately saw the mistake.

"You just graphed it wrong. It's supposed to be a negative line instead of positive."

Next period I had band. Fortunately it was a choir day, so while they were singing, I had practice with the other kids.

Band was okay. Just the usual. But lately I had noticed this human boy named Ben being a little overly nice. It was getting a little creepy. Oh well. After that it was back to the math room for a free period.

At lunch, Gabe ended up sitting at the table with a girl named Sierra, and her friends, and me. But instead of actually being with us, he was with a group of his soccer friends. He did glance at me a couple of times as I worked to sketch out a monster for an extra class. 

After lunch, we only had history together. He sat across from Mason, who sat in front of me. That was the most boring class of the day. And Gabe left me alone, thankfully.

After the computer class, which was my last period, I got out in the middle of the crowd. Normal for me. I finally made it to the apartment building. One of my stupid contacts started to blur up.

In the bathroom, I took out the contact and removed my eyepatch.

I sighed. It was a nice, cool day to do homework in the woods. Might as well.

I marched right back out the building and went to the woods a few blocks down with my backpack still on.

I found a nice branch to perch on, so I hung the bag on a branch near it and started to do the algebra homework while humming lightly.

About half an hour of homework went by when I heard a twig snap. I jumped in surprise.

My pencil went flying, hitting the ground and bouncing twice. They sounded like cannon balls to me.

I slowly slid out of the tree and bent down to grab the pencil. Success. I turned around only to be face-to-face with Gabe.

Shoot! My eyepatch was off and my contact was out!

"Alexander?"

Crap crap crap! I turned around, hyperventilating, and started to crystallize. I watched as clear gems slowly climbed from the fingertips of my right hand.

"U-uh, yeah."

What is he going to do? Did he see my eyes? Did he hear the crystals cracking as they formed?

“You’re not wearing your eyepatch?"

"N-no?"

"Can you face me, please.”

Should I?

I slowly turned around. I'm getting even more nervous at the minute. The crystals reached my wrist. Good thing my hand is covered by the sleeve. I also had my eyes shielded, thankfully.

"Will you look at me?"

"Do... do I have to?"

"Please?"

Fine. I couldn’t believe I was doing this.

I looked up at him. I couldn’t tell what eye color I had right then. Probably green, instead of the blue of my contacts.

"Why do you hide your beautiful eyes?"

What? I'm pretty sure they turned a pink right then. Why? Gabe's eyes widened after I gave him a surprised look.

"They're pinkish now!" he screamed.

“Shhh! Quiet!" I really didn’t want to cause a commotion.

“Alpha Gabe, is everything okay?" We both turned and looked at the guards who were approaching. They must have noticed us while on their patrol for rogues.

"Yup." He responded so calmly! Who does that?

They looked over at me and gave a questioning look.

"Who's he?” one of them asked.

"Alexander."

"Oh… well, have a good day, Mr. Alexander."

I nodded to them, feeling a little less nervous, as the gems slowly faded as well.

"Um, Gabe, sorry to say this, but I need to get back home.”

He nodded as I grabbed my bag and started back.

"Wait! Alexander!" Ugh what now?

"Yeah?" I said, not even turning back to look at him.

"I like your eyes!"

Oh, no. I'm pretty sure that my new gems are as pink as my face. I started to sprint. Heck, I didn’t know what to do.

After two years he just then started to notice me, then he went and put a move on me? Or was that even a move?

I slowed down and unlocked the door to my apartment. Could this day get any worse?

Two businessmen with all black suits and sunglasses were waiting in my living room.

"Owen Lee Smith, age fourteen, goes to Lexington High School, amethyst wolf, and only child of Anna and Henry Smith. You need to come with us.”

"W-why?" 

"You're underaged and need to be in an orphanage. We can't have you roaming free without a guardian."

They walked over and knocked me out with a shot to the neck.

Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited by theMembership (on Wattpad) and they have done an awesome job in proof reading! They're editing has totally changed this chapter frpm what it originally was, which was, honestly, pretty terrible. 
> 
> I can't thank them enough, and from here, have fun reading The Amethyst Wolf!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT SUMMARY:  
WARNING: Slightly sexual content ahead!

I woke up on a cold floor with a bunch of tiny faces staring at me. I jumped up from my current position, startled. I can feel my fingers starting to crystallize. Probably and orangish. They probably saw my eyes too. They all 'oohed and awwed,' when I heard a deep voice. 

"Give him some space kids." One little girl turned back to them. Funny, she has a golden tail to match her ears and hair.

"But Cody, his eyes can change colors!"

The body got up and walked over to me. He's really tall and muscular, greyish hair and a pair of clothes that tightly wraps around him. He also had this questioning look. He came and sat beside me.

"Hey, sorry for how they act. You know how kids are kinda up in everything."

I nodded and looked at the kids who are now gathered around in a half-circle.

"So um, are all of you..." I quieted my voice to a hush "wolves?"

He nodded a little but sighed. "We're all some type of creature. The little girl with blonde hair, for example, is a wolf shifter. So she takes on just the ears and tail for her liking."

I nodded and looked away. Should I tell him about my crystals. Ask about him first. Yeah let's do that.

"What about you?" 

"I'm a vampire-human hybrid. So my pack kicked me out."

Wow. Just wow. They seem harsh. Well, it's now or never.

I pulled out my right hand, the one that's closest to him. It had started a blue crystal.

"I-I'm an amethyst wolf."

All the kids crowded around as they watched the crystals pop and form while crawling up my arm.

"I always had to have an eye patch and contacts for my eyes, and any strong emotion will make me crystalize."

Suddenly the door boomed open and everybody jumped up.

"Get your lazy butts up and start cleaning!"

Most of us (including me) wimpered and filed out the room.

I have no idea what to do, so I just followed at the end of the line to a certain place with cleaning tools.

I passed a hallway and the same man pulled me aside to his office. Once in, he threw me to a wall and locked the door. This doesn't sound too good. He's now inches away and staring into my eyes that are most likely flashing a bunch of different colors.

"Listen here kid, you need some... 'special' training. You can't just go around and do what everybody else is doing. You have 'special' chores."

The way he emphasized 'special' doesn't make me feel to good. He backed up and pointed to a chair across from him. 

"Sit."

"Yes sir."

I sat down and watched as he trotted around and plopped into his big and fancy chair.

"I just need you to answer some questions."

"Okay."

Questions. Just questions. That's all they are. Calm down.

"Age."

"14."

"Name."

"Alexander?"

"Why is that a question?"

"I call myself Alexander, but when people showed up at my home, they said Owen something."

"So your name's Owen now. Simple."

"Next, I need your sexuality and if you're a virgin."

What? I'm not interested in anybody.

"Um I-I'm not interested in anybody, and yes I'm still a virgin."

"Okay, but what do you mean 'not interested in anybody'?"

"I- I don't like any certain gender to date. I don't like relationships."

"Mhm."

He seemed bored and was now looking at papers. 

"There's a group of important people coming tomorrow. I've been over this with the rest of the kids. Rules DON'T get in their way, and DON'T interact with them. If I see you talking or looking at them, you WILL be punished."

I nodded

"What are the chores that I have?"

He gave another devilish smirk.

"You have to clean my room, work area, and any other things I say to. Just do my work area today. If you go straight down the hall you were heading down, at the end there should be a storage room."

I nod and walked out of the room. Okay down the hallway. Got here. 

What do I need? Duster, some type of cleaning stuff for his window, umm, I have no clues anymore. What was in his room? Should I clean the wooden floor? If so would a broom work?

Oh well. I grabbed two towels and some cleaning spray.

Back down the hallway and now I'm at the room. It seems like all the other kids are doing or splitting community chores.

I knocked quietly and waited for his 'come in'. 

Sadly, it came. So I walked in and set some of the supplies on the guest chair.

"I brought a dusting towel, what do you want dusted?

He grunted and pointed a finger to his shelf of collectables. Okay I guess. 

I walked over and picked up a bobble head. Geeze, all of his things are as dusty as dirt.

I feel like there are eyes watching me, but I'm going to dismiss them.

After a long and back-killing process of dusting, I finally managed to get all of the items and the dusty shelves. The familiar feeling of being watched is gone now. Wonder why.

I dropped the now dusty rag on the leather chair and grabbed the other rag and spray.

I advanced to the window away from his desk in the middle.

While working on the upper part of the stupidly tall window, I had to stretch. Thanks to the clothes that have been provided, the shirt reached above my stomach.

There was a squeak from the man's chair and I felt a strange presence. You know, I don't even know the man's name.

I felt a tingle around my open waist. Bet this will turn out wrong.

The tingle turned into hands. They were rubbing up and down my sides, gradually getting higher and higher.

"U-um sir-"

"Shh. You know your skin is soft and warm."

Crap I feel the crystals starting at my back and moving up. I think he saw them. 

He bent down so his head was at my now crystallized stomach.

"Wow, a bright purple. Wonder what you're feeling."

Confusion.

He started trailing kisses up my stomach, causing the crystals to slow. He eventually found his way to my neck. I don't want this anymore.

I tried to push him away. It worked for a minute before he jumped up and pulled me to the air.

I was literally being held onto the wall. He was devouring my mouth and squeezing my butt. I want to stop this.

Thankfully, a knock came through the door, causing him to drop me back onto my feet. He called out come in and in walked Cody.

"Sir we've cleaned the cottage again and would like to have lunch."

He nodded a go on.

"C-Can I go too?"

He sighed and nodded. Thank you, lucky soul.

I quickly jumped out the door to catch up with Cody.

"Cody!" 

He stopped and waited as I caught up.

"Were've you been?"

"The sir had me clean his office. Thankfully, all I have to do is clean the supplies afterwards."

He nodded.

Lunch went by fine, we had cold-cut sandwiches. The rest of the day zipped by too. As I layed down on the cold floor, I thought, "All I have to do is wait for tomorrow to come, then avoid the strange people that are visiting."

With that, I fell asleep comfortably for the first time in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a jolt. It must be early in the morning because everybody else is asleep. What a 'great' first night. (Note that in sarcasm). But it feels like someone's watching me. I looked around the dark room, but didn't see anything. Strange. It must be my imagination. I curled back onto the floor and tried to go back to sleep.

Where is my wolf? Do I need to come of age? Is he mean, or soft?

** _"I'm here. Now go back to sleep."_ **

I nodded and fell back to my slumber. I ended up having a dream of a purple wolf, it was kind of strange, but it wasn't a nightmare. I started to wake with a bunch of little kids huddled around me and shivering. Why? I looked over to where they were looking. It was Cody. He was pacing up and down the wall opposite of us and to the left of the door. I started to get up when a little kid tugged on my shirt. I looked down.

"Don't he did... that... to Maggie."

He pointed to the same blonde girl that was now laying in a corner away from everyone. Why would you not go and help her? I ran over towards Maggie and looked over her. She was scratched all over and had a gash running across her face. It looks like he scratched her and threw her over here. I still continued to look over her when a shadow started looming over. I looked up to see it was Cody. He was huffing really hard and had his feet and hands already morphed. He growled lowly, and god did it make me scared. But I need to back up the kids.

"What are you doing," I hissed. He continued to growl and loom over me. "You already hurt Maggie, are you gonna hurt the other kids too?" His features softened before he got even angrier. "Shut the hell up." 

"W-why should I?"

He grasped my waist and threw me onto the ground. Let me tell you, that impact was so rough, I gasped as all the air left my lungs. He started to slowly tear lines into my face with his pointed fingertips. 

"Ow h-hey! Stop it!" He made his wicked grin worse. There's no chance. I started to claw at his back. It got worse. He took my shirt off and scratched deeper into my stomach region.

"Mn-! Stop please! Stop the special people are here today!" Thankfully, he stopped clawing. He stared at me puzzled. "The people that -mn- he doesn't want us to interact with are here."

Cody got up and morphed his features back to normal and crouched back down. "You said he didn't want us interacting with them, huh? Well I'll show him not interact."

What did he mean 'not interact'? He marched out of the door. Oh no. I ran after him to try to persuade out of it. "Cody don't! You'll get us in trouble! What are you doing?" He just ignored me and marched to the office. Fine. I tried. New tactic now. I swatted him upside the head, and boy did it make me feel superior, well at least he turned back around and glared at me while holding his head.

"What did you just do?" Finally he speaks. "You can't just go and march into the boss's business!" He scoffed and kicked the door open. That idiot! "Are you cra-"

The boss and three men in black uniforms stared at us. That's it, I'm out. I turned around to stalk out of the scene, but Cody grabbed my shirt and pulled me in front of him. I'm gonna curse him for the whole day.

"Owen over here told me we aren't supposed to meddle in your 'business', really?" He made air quotes with his fingers. Yes, that is worded 'perfectly', why would you march in here and say that? What did he even mean to do? The boss got up angrily and marched over to Cody and I.

"B-boss, I tried to s-stop him," I squeaked out. Instead, he harshly threw me into the 3 guards and pushed Cody out with him and shut the door behind him. I'm still in the arms of the men, crap!

I jumped away from them and lowered my head. "S-sorry." A man laughed and said, "You gotta lighten up. It wasn't your fault." 

Really? Wow.

"If it's not too much to ask, why are you here?" The same man chuckled. "We were here to check up on how you're doing, but now we kinda know how you're doing." 

"H-how?" 

"Well, you have scratches on your face, it looks like the boy 'Cody' pushes you around, and you're crystallizing on your cheek. We might have to move you to a different orphanage."

Oh, what should I think about this? Good? I honestly don't know. The door opened up and in marched boss. "Owen, get out and back to the room." 

"Actually, Mr. Patrick, we don't find this style fit for young Owen. We're going to take him to a different orphanage."

Mr. Patrick turned and gave me a glare that said 'what did you say?' I looked between him and the businessmen, I guess it's no joke. 

"Go grab any of your belongings, or say goodbye to your friends."

I quickly walked out the door and towards the room that everybody was cooped up in. Opening the door, I was greeted with a Cody in my face along with a bunch of tiny kids crowded behind him.

"What did they say? What happened? Did boss do anything to you?" 

"N-nothing, well boss didn't do anything, just gave me a glare. But... the businessmen want me to change orphanages."

The kids gasped and came up and gave me hugs one by one, Cody stood back and watched with regret the whole time. When all the kids went through Cody was left. He gave me a full on hug and started whispering 'sorry's' and 'my bad's'. I just patted him on the back and accepted every one of his excuses. Then I roughly pushed him back and started my rant.

"Now, I don't want you hurting any of these kids. If I figure out you did, I'll come and beat your butt single-handed." He just laughed and wiped his tears away. 

"All righty sir!" He made a soldier pose and I laughed and nudged his shoulder. I then walked over to Maggie.

"Be good sweetie. And here." I put crystals around her cuts. "These should evaporate when your cuts are healed." She smiled and ran to look in a mirror. I turned back to look at the front door. There the men were, standing with arms crossed.

"Bye guys." They all chirped goodbyes as I carried a bundle of clothes and my eye patch. I'll miss this place, even though I've been here for at least two days.

Once I got to the men, they turned around and started walking to their black car. I just realized that I'm terrible at telling what type of cars there are. Oh well.

The car ride went nice. I was silent the whole time and listened to the men bantering to each other. When we reached another orphanage, it seemed to loom overhead. It looked like an old castle. The men got out of the car and opened mine. I took the offer and hopped out but stayed behind them as they knocked on the door.

A minute later, a slim woman around her 30's, with a baby on her hip, came out. She seems relatively friendly. She looked at me and smiled. 

"Hello there, would you like to come in?" They nodded and stepped in, only to be surrounded by a bunch of babbling babies and toddlers.

"Children, back away from the big men, okay?" Some of the toddlers nodded and ran off to what I assume is a playroom, or something. When the not-so-understanding toddlers saw the others run off, they scurried after them.

The lady laughed at them running away and turned back to us. "Sorry, what do you need?"

"Well mam, we have a nice fourteen year old boy that came from a rough orphanage. Since you were our next check-in visit orphanage, we decided to see if you would like him."

She nodded her head and looked at me with pity. I shouldn't have pity, all I got was a scratch on my face and stomach.

She took her time showing the men the surprisingly clean toy room and sleeping rooms, then we made our way to the dining room. There were tiny tables scattered around with a bigger table in the middle for adults. We took a seat at the bigger table, and she took some papers that the men gave her.

After a while of talking and me only replying a little, the guards got up and exited the orphanage with the toddlers, lady and I waving goodbye to them in the doorway. When they were out of sight, a kid pulled on my shorts.

"Sir, can you pway with us?" I chuckled and said, sure. They all squealed and ran to the room again. The lady (man I should really start learning names) looped her arm into mine and halfway danced into the room.

"You can call me Missy. What's your name." 

"O-Owen." Gosh it's hard to remember my name. She laughed and dropped down to play with the kids.

We played with the kids till one of them said that they were hungry. Missy laughed and went to make dinner for us. The dinner consisted of Dinosaur Nuggets and fries, with or without ketchup. After that, everyone got ready for bed, then minutes later, they practically passed out in each of their beds. Missy let me lay in a blanket and pillows on the floor until she could find a bed for me.

I happily accepted and almost passed out once I got settled in. Today was a really emotional day I guess.


End file.
